Resident Evil 4: The Fanfiction
by RandlePatrickMcMurphy
Summary: An alternate novelized of Resident Evil 4 that goes into the depth of the characters of Leon and Ashley, and the conspiracy surrounding Albert Wesker, Umbrella, and Los Plagas.
1. Prologue

**RESIDENT EVIL 4  
THE FANFICTION**

**Due to some strong language and graphic violence  
Viewer discretion is advised**

_Six years have passed since the Raccoon City outbreak, and Leon S. Kennedy is now a Special Agent with the Federal Bureau of Investigation. He has been assigned a case involving Ashley Graham, the daughter of the President of the United States, who disappeared suddenly without reason. It's up to Leon and his FBI team of investigators to find out what happened to her, where she is, and why. While piecing the mystery together, they receive an anonymous tip that takes them across the Atlantic Ocean and into a desolate village off the coast of Spain. Leon suddenly finds his team ambushed and himself alone in the deserted world. As he comes closer and closer to unlocking the mystery that lies behind the terror, he discovers that the "people" behind this are not what they seem. He thought he had escaped the horror. He was wrong…_

**[Prologue]**

**-FBI Academy, U.S. Marine Corps Base Quantico; Quantico, Virginia-****  
****-November 3, 2004-**

**= Mark Ridges =**  
Wow. Nice shot.

Leon lowered his issue Sig Sauer P229.

**= Leon Kennedy =**  
Thanks.

Both agents reloaded their weapons for another go at the firing range at the Academy. Mark Ridges was a training instructor there and classes had ended for the day, so both men were enjoying some friendly competition and leisure time.

Both were wearing goggles, earmuffs, and FBI blue overalls.

**= Mark Ridges =**  
So why do you always come here? You obviously don't need any practice judging from the last few rounds we had.

Leon cocked his magazine in the Sig's chamber.

**= Leon Kennedy =**  
I like to be at the top of my game.

He took a shot. Mark followed.

**= Mark Ridges =**  
Okay. Then why don't you use the ranges in the basement at Baltimore?

Both men took a few more shots.

**= Leon Kennedy =**  
It's better here.

**= Mark Ridges =**  
Leon. Come on. It's Friday. It's you weekend off. Go get a drink. Forget work.

Leon took another shot. It was dead bulls-eye straight in the middle of the cardboard target. He smiled and was pleased.

**= Leon Kennedy =**  
(Sigh) All right. But you're buying.

They safe tied their weapons and shut down their section of the range while other agents kept practicing.

A woman ran up to the range where they were firing.

**= Secretary =**  
Excuse me, Agent Kennedy?

**= Leon Kennedy =**  
Yeah?

**= Secretary =**  
I have a message for you from Washington.

She handed him a small folded up notepad piece of paper with some scribbling down on it.

**= Leon Kennedy =**  
Thank you.

She nodded and ran back into one of the offices.

Leon opened the paper up and began to read it.

**= Leon Kennedy =**  
Oh shit.

A confused Mark turned around to face the alarming comment.

**= Mark Ridges =**  
What? What is it?

**-FBI Headquarters, The J. Edgar Hoover Building; Washington, D.C. -****  
****-November 3, 2004-**

A suited Leon was sitting in the waiting room of an office trying to catch his breath. He had to literally race to shower, clean up, and get to his appointment within the hour. His was being subpoenaed by Assistant Director Easton's office. Assistant Director Trevor Easton was the head of Leon's department and technically his boss, even though they never met once.

Leon had no idea why he was there. Did he do something wrong? He was oblivious. He sat there, nervous of course, and twitted his thumbs.

There was a secretary there at the office door that told Leon that Easton would see him in a few minutes. The anxiety was a killer.

The door opened and a woman walked out into the waiting room. Leon immediately looked up to see. It was Diana Gradner. She was the Special Agent in Charge of the Baltimore field office where Leon was assigned. They knew each other well and were on good working terms so that did relieve Leon somewhat, but not much though.

**= Special Agent in Charge Diana Gradner =**  
Leon. Please come in.

He rose to his feet and slowly stepped past her and into Easton's office. It was extremely well kept. Leather furniture. Rich wood desks and tables. Book shelves. And of course polished frames surrounding the pictures of President Graham and the Attorney General.

Diana ran in front of Leon in order to introduce the two men.

**= Special Agent in Charge Diana Gradner =**  
Sir, this is Special Agent Leon S. Kennedy.

She faced Leon again.

**= Special Agent in Charge Diana Gradner =**  
Agent Kennedy. This is Assistant Director Easton.

Leon put out his hand.

**= Leon Kennedy =**  
How do you do sir?

**= Assistant Director Trevor Easton =**  
Very well. Thank you Agent Kennedy. Please have a seat.

Leon did so in one of the chairs facing Easton's desk, to which he sat down behind. Diana remained standing and stood behind the desk.

**= Assistant Director Trevor Easton =**  
So you must be wondering what the hell you are doing here? Right? Well you didn't do anything wrong son. The quite opposite in fact. You've been doing everything right.

Leon was more than comforted to that news and he tried to hide his sigh of relief from his superiors.

**= Assistant Director Trevor Easton =**  
Agent Gradner has told me you are one of the most prestigious agents she has ever met. And you're record is very impressive. Even though, you have only been with the Bureau for a little over a year. You have contributed a good deal of work and excellence to not only the FBI but also this country. Excellent work son.

**= Leon Kennedy =**  
Thank you sir.

Easton picked up a file and slid his glasses on as he started skimming through the pages.

**= Assistant Director Trevor Easton =**  
We've uh…been going over your record. You are currently assigned to the Behavioral Analysis Unit in our Baltimore office. But before that you did school at University of Pennsylvania. Army ROTC. Raccoon Police Academy. A survivor of the infection outbreak. Hmm… Do you like it here at the FBI?

**= Leon Kennedy =**  
Very much sir. I have been more than grateful for the job I have received and the leadership qualities that the FBI has taught me.

**= Assistant Director Trevor Easton =**  
Hmm…

Diana stepped forward.

**= Special Agent in Charge Diana Gradner =**  
We called you here today…because you're being reassigned.

Leon was shocked. He liked his job now. He didn't want to just give it up for a new one. He wanted to ask why and to where but he decided it be best to bite his lip. He nodded instead.

**= Special Agent in Charge Diana Gradner =**  
There is a little situation…and…

**= Assistant Director Trevor Easton =**  
What do you know about the President, Agent Kennedy?

The A.D. interrupted.

**= Leon Kennedy =**  
Well sir…I know that some of his policies have sparked controversies. His economic initiative. His health care plan. His stances on terrorism. His handling of Iraq and the Middle East. It's all been a bit of a change from his predecessor.

Easton sighed.

**= Assistant Director Trevor Easton =**  
Well…what I am about to tell you…doesn't leave this room. Are we clear on that?

**= Leon Kennedy =**  
Yes sir. Absolutely. Perfectly clear.

**= Assistant Director Trevor Easton =**  
24 hours ago…the President's daughter went missing. Ashley Graham. She just vanished. She was on her way home for fall break from Boston University when, we believe she was abducted. It's not on any of the news and it won't be. President has made sure of that. It's being covered up. National security as always.

Diana handed Leon an open folder.

**= Special Agent in Charge Diana Gradner =**  
Look at this.

Leon took the folder and looked down at the photographs inside.  
Whatever it was a photo of, it was gut wrenching. It showed an animal slain open and dissected. Completely decimated. Blood everywhere.

**= Special Agent in Charge Diana Gradner =**  
What would you say that is?

Leon took a guess.

**= Leon Kennedy =**  
I would say…uh…a cow maybe. I'm not sure.

**= Assistant Director Trevor Easton =**  
It's actually a man's body.

That was the last thing on Leon's mind. He was at a loss for words.

**= Special Agent in Charge Diana Gradner =**  
We weren't sure either. But DNA doesn't lie. He name was Frank Durant. He was a Secret Service agent in charge of the Ashley's security detail. Six other bodies were found like that. All agents. And both Yukons they were traveling in were flipped over and laid on the side of the road, a few meters inside the woods. Someone or something did that…it looks as if a lion could have kidnapped her…but (laughs)…

**= Assistant Director Trevor Easton =**  
I'm looking at something here. You seem to like a little "activeness". Tried to join HRT (Hostage Rescue Team). But during a training exercise, a National Guard Blackhawk helicopter that was involved crashed, killing FBI Trainee and ex-Army Green Beret, Jack Krauser. The incident also injured two other trainees, a crew chief and one of the two pilots. You knew Krauser. Stated as "friendly relationship".

**= Leon Kennedy =**  
Yes sir. We started together. Met on the first day of basic training in Quantico. It was a...uh...um a tragic loss.

**= Assistant Director Trevor Easton =**  
Yes. It was. Training exercises in the field are always risky. Needless to say, these things do happen. But then you pulled out your application from the HRT as a result of that incident and enlisted in Branch school for FBI psychology and behavioral sciences.

**= Leon Kennedy =**  
Yes sir. That's correct.

**= Assistant Director Trevor Easton =**  
Well here's the deal. We are assigning you to a special investigation task force on this Graham girl case. You may not have the experience but you certainly have the determination and the integrity. Agent Gradner can vow to that. Your history with the Raccoon incident is also essential and vital. Do you accept this?

Leon sat back and thought for a minute. Easton could see he was pondering the decision.

**= Assistant Director Trevor Easton =**  
Agent Kennedy, if you don't want this, just say so.

Leon leaned forward.

**= Leon Kennedy =**  
Sir…if yourself and the FBI have determined that I would best serve the bureau by joining this effort and aiding this investigation…than yes sir I do accept.

Easton smiled.

**= Assistant Director Trevor Easton =**  
Good. Well…there is nothing more to say. Agent Gradner will set you up with the task force members and brief you. That's it.

A.D. Easton rose to feet. Leon followed upward quickly after.  
They shook hands.

**= Assistant Director Trevor Easton =**  
Thank you Agent Kennedy. Good luck.

**= Leon Kennedy =**  
Thank you very much sir.

Leon walked toward the exit with Diana following behind him.

**= Special Agent in Charge Diana Gradner =**  
Relax. You did fine in there. And you'll do fine here too.

She whispered into his ear as they exited Easton's office.  
Easton's smile quickly faded and he sat back down. Another door in his office opened and in walked a dark suited man with sunglasses and blonde hair.

**= Assistant Director Trevor Easton =**  
So…?

**= Dark Suited Man =**  
I heard it all.

**= Assistant Director Trevor Easton =**  
Good. They are getting briefed on the intelligence now. Our feed is pointing to her being somewhere in Europe. The CIA says Spain.

**= Dark Suited Man =**  
Fine. Kennedy will play his part.

**= Assistant Director Trevor Easton =**  
Are we done here? I have a briefing with the Joint Chiefs.

**= Dark Suited Man =**  
Fine. Not a problem.

**= Assistant Director Trevor Easton =**  
I have a car waiting for you. Rachel!

He shouted outside to his assistant.

She opened the door not long after and walked in.

**= Easton's Secretary =**  
Yes sir?

**= Assistant Director Trevor Easton =**  
Please show Mr. Wesker out and to his car.

**= Easton's Secretary =**  
Yes sir.

**= Albert Wesker =**  
Thank you…Mr. Easton. We'll be in touch. This charade is just beginning.

**-Andrews Air Force Base, Washington, D.C.-****  
****-November 8, 2004-**

**= Donald Breedan =**  
This is bullshit.

The unhappy member of the squad of investigators was more than covert with his comments to the other agent.  
Six agents, Leon included, stood around the base of the runway, waiting for a private flight charted by the U.S. Justice Department to land and pick them up.

Some were dressed in jeans and tees, while others had dress shirts and pants, but all were wearing FBI instant ID jackets. They were dark navy blue windbreakers with "FBI" posted in bright yellow letters across the back. The seal of the FBI was in the front, across the left part of the chest.

They had been gathering intelligence from various law enforcement agencies, not only from the United States, but also the world on the whereabouts of Ashley Graham. Apparently according to a CIA report that was based on domestic terrorism, a far right, conservative radical political group that was greatly aganist President Graham abducted Ashley. They were a fairly new organization, at least to the FBI. Graham hadn't even been in office for a year.

This terrorist group didn't even have a name, so the intelligence community highlighted them as "Graham hate group - 001". They hadn't participated in anything illegal yet, although some of their march leaders were arrested at protests for getting out of hand, but were released shortly afterwards.

A recent lead was received though. A disabled, wheelchair bound, British national who was now living a few miles outside of Madrid, in the countryside, contacted the U.S. government saying he knew that the government was covering up the abduction and that he had information regarding the investigation.

Leon and his team of course were notified and they decided to go to Spain to get some answers.

The Department of Homeland Security along with the Secret Service believe that she and her kidnappers are still in the states, and have begun a massive, yet covert, manhunt for her.

**= Alan Marciano =**  
I know. I mean, what the fuck? Ten years with the Bureau and some pretty boy bitch gets to head up the investigation for POTUS's daughter. I mean this could have been my big moment. All blown away by some kid with only a year of FBI work on his belt. Ridiculous.

**= Donald Breedan =**  
What the hell is he expecting to find in Spain? This group is domestic. They don't operate outside the U.S.

**= Alan Marciano =**  
(Sigh) I don't know.

The two agents kept discussing issues away from the other four agents while the DOJ jet finally touched down.  
The team was composed of:

Special Agent Leon S. Kennedy, Lead Investigator  
Special Agent Donald Breedan, Criminal Psychologist  
Special Agent Allison Hunter, Forensics Profiler and Medical Doctor  
Special Agent Kimberly Kessler, Spanish Interpreter  
Special Agent Alan Marciano, Backgrounds Investigator  
Special Agent Frank York, Liaison between FBI and Secret Service

For the most part, the team was unhappy with the decision to make a one-year rookie, the leader of the most important investigation of their careers.

One of the agents approached Leon who was playing around with his watch, trying to adjust it to Spain's standard time zone.

**= Allison Hunter =**  
You have this guy's address?

**= Leon Kennedy =**  
Yeah. Comm. tracked it to some desolate cottage. Spanish national police haven't even been informed so we're fine.

She kept staring at him as if he was wrong. He felt her discomfort.

**= Leon Kennedy =**  
Look, I know most of you aren't exactly cool with me taking the point man position. But this wasn't my call. It was Assistant Director Easton's. So if you or anyone else has an issue, take it up with him. Make sure you spread this around.

**= Allison Hunter =**  
Oh...I don't have an issue. I just have something to say.

Leon turned and faced her.

**= Allison Hunter =**  
Don't fuck this up.

**= Leon Kennedy =**  
Just do your job Agent Hunter and we'll be fine.

**= Allison Hunter =**  
Fair enough.

The plane came to a halt and the door opened. The team picked up their equipment: a few duffel bags, and some electronic devices, and boarded the flight bound for Spain.

**CHAPTER 1 COMING SOON!**


	2. Chapter 1

**[CHAPTER 1.1]**

**= Outskirts of Spain =  
****=November 10, 2004 =**

The roaring engines of the two black SUVs weren't exactly subtle. Neither was their crossing of a small wooden bridge that spanned across the village river.

The surroundings weren't described as "photo-friendly" ether: Woodlands that reached for miles, an isolated yet apparently peaceful village that existed in the middle of nowhere, a dirty and practically dried up river at the bottom of the nearly 100 ft drop ravine, and a cloudy skyline.

The rickety bridge finally ended and the two vehicles reared off the dirt road and into a brown grassy area.

**= Leon Kennedy =**  
What's going on? Why are we stopping?

The lead vehicle had an officer of the Spanish National Guard police force driving, on orders to take Leon and the FBI to the address of their supposed contact. Leon was riding shotgun and agents Breedan and Kessler were in the back.  
Another officer was piloting the second vehicle with agents Hunter, York, and Marciano as passengers.

The driver spoke up with a thick Spanish accent and in Leon's mind, attempted to speak clear English.

**= Officer =**  
Relax cowboy. This is our stop. Go ahead.

**= Leon Kennedy =**  
My team has to explore some of these surrounds. Its part of our government's procedure. We are going to need your help.

The Spaniard laughed.

**= Officer =**  
No. Our orders said we take you here, and then we take you back. That's it.

He opened his door and got out.

**= Officer =**  
Have fun.

The second officer also got out of the car and the two began chatting in Spanish, most likely laughing at the Americans, while they each smoked a cigarette.

Leon just sighed and signaled his team to exit as well.

**= Kimberly Kessler =**  
Look. The house is up there.

She said pointing a little further west of the road. The address and house of the man they were supposed to meet with was an overgrown almost abandoning looking building.

The six-team members gathered around Leon. All were wearing the FBI jackets.  
Agent Marciano was holding a file. He handed it to Leon.

**= Alan Marciano =**  
It's the background on our friend here. The guy's a hermit. Lucky to have found even his name, birth date, and native country.

Leon skimmed through it. He had already seen what the FBI had collected on this guy.

**= Leon Kennedy =**  
_Name: Robert Gregory O'Donnell. Born on January 24, 1944. Native of Britain. No known family or relatives…still living that is. Wheelchair bound. No known criminal records with the British Metropolitan Police or any other law enforcement office._ Come to mention it, there is no record of him holding any kind of job ether. Yeah, I have seen most of this. Thanks.

**= Alan Marciano =**  
Sure.

**= Leon Kennedy =**  
Alan. You and York scout around a bit. Check this place out. See what things are sitting around here.

**= Frank York =**  
Isn't there supposed to a village here?

**= Leon Kennedy =**  
Yeah. I don't know. Go ahead. Take a gander. But both of you listen. Just don't lose sight of the cars. I don't want our trusted friends running off without us. Okay?

**= Alan Marciano =**  
Okay. Fine.

**= Frank York =**  
You got it.

Both agents then began to scout around a bit.

**= Leon Kennedy =**  
The rest of you with me.

The foursome approached the house. All noticed the number of crows present in the area.

**= Leon Kennedy =  
**Don. Stay outside the door. Keep an eye on things.

**= Donald Breedan =**  
But don't you want me to…

**= Leon Kennedy =**  
No.

Donald, although unhappy, obeyed his orders and remained outside the door as the team approached the house and knocked on the door.

**= Kimberly Kessler =  
**Mr. O'Donnell. United States Department of Justice.

Another knock. And another. Still no answer. Leon giggled with handle. The door was open. He clutched his Sig Sauer on his belt as did the other agents. He nodded and pushed the door open.

**= Leon Kennedy =**  
Stay by the door.

He ordered Donald who did so. Leon and the two female agents entered the house, which was a small foyer at first. A ridged, foul smell was the first thing they noticed.

**= Leon Kennedy =**  
Robert O'Donnell. We have a Spanish federal warrant.

The house split into three sections from there: A staircase leading upward. A left doorway leading into what looked like a small kitchen and a doorway to the right, which seemed to lead into an empty room, possibly a sitting or living room.

Leon took the living room. Kimberly took the stairs. And Allison went left into the kitchen.

Leon first stumbled upon some old books. They were written in Spanish along with a ton of others that were sitting on a bookshelf. He opened one of them and it was dated "1864".

Meanwhile, Allison was just overwhelmed by that foul stench. And the further she got into the kitchen and the closer she got to the over, the smell grew more potent.  
She opened up the oven and was speechless. It was a dog. It had to have been dead at least a month by the look.

At the top of the stair was another room with a door. Kim opened it and was met with a single sized bed with a rather disgusting stain on the top layer sheet. Flies were buzzing around the room and sitting atop the sheets where the stain was. It was brown in color.  
It could have been dried blood but she wasn't sure. The floor behind her creaked.

Without thinking, she immediately spun around and placed her hand over her weapon and unlatched the harness.

She was met by a man wearing an old brown vest, dirty white dress shirt and dark black pants. His face was suffering the effects of aging. This wasn't their contact though due to the fact that the man was not in a wheelchair obviously.

**= Kimberly Kessler =**  
Oh…(catches breath), excuse me sir. I'm an American federal agent. I have an international granted warrant. I'm looking for a Mr. O'Donnell?

The man just continued to star at her. She figured he didn't speak English so she repeated the same phrase in Spanish. He still didn't respond however.

**= Kimberly Kessler =**  
Sir? Can you understand me?

She kept her hand trained on her weapon and her eyes trained on him, unsure of what was happening or what could happen.

Suddenly with reason, the man leaped forward toward her. She managed to draw her gun, but when he tackled her, it was knocked out of her hand and slid across the floor.

**= Kimberly Kessler =**  
Leon!

She managed to scream while the man began to strangle her with one hand and beat her across the face with the other. She countered it with a heavy knee to the groin. The man groaned and flipped over, however he still held a grip around agent Kessler's neck and she was quickly running out of air. She kicked him forward and he finally let go.

She went for her backup weapon on her leg. Her fingers clenched the butt of her Glock .40 and she drew it but was suddenly met with a sudden pain to the chest. The man had stabbed her with a large cutting knife.

Leon and Allison heard her cry for help from downstairs and could be heard running up the wooden planky stairs to her aid. Leon kicked down the bedroom with his weapon drawn.

The man stood up and charged at Leon with the knife. He fired two shots directly into the man's chest. He flew back and started bleeding out.

**= Leon Kennedy =**  
I got him. Check on her!

He screamed. Allison holstered her gun and crouched down next to Kim who was coughing up blood.

**= Allison Hunter =**  
Oh my god.

Leon kept his gun trained on the hostile and slowly approached him and felt his neck. He was dead.

**= Leon Kennedy =**  
How she doing?

**= Allison Hunter =**  
She's been stabbed. Severe artery. I don't think…

**= Leon Kennedy =**  
Can you stop the bleeding?

**= Allison Hunter =**  
(Heavy pause)…(sigh) No.

**= Leon Kennedy =**  
Christ!

She was using whatever was around her to try and stop the blood from pouring out of Kimberly's chest. It was no use though.

**= Allison Hunter =**  
Her pulse is weakening.

Allison started chest compressions and CPR on Kim but she didn't make it. Her life had expired.

**= Allison Hunter =**  
Ahh…fuck! She's dead!

**= Leon Kennedy =**  
Jesus Christ.

The front door could be heard slamming shut downstairs. Leon drew his weapon once again and went to see.

From what Leon could gather, the door was shut and locked.

**= Leon Kennedy =**  
Hey Donald!

No answer.

**= Leon Kennedy =**  
Shit! Allison. Agent Breedon's gone.

She ran downstairs.

**= Allison Hunter =**  
What? Can you see Alan or Frank?

**= Leon Kennedy =**  
No. Plus the doors' jammed. Come on, we'll get out through the top floor window.

Both agents quickly bolted back up the stairs and into the bedroom again. Leon tried to ignore both the bodies of a hostile, he shot dead, and a team member he lost. He opened the window above the single bed and climbed slightly outward to take a look. But he couldn't see anything. The entire cabin was buried deep into grass and tree shrubs.

**= Leon Kennedy =**  
Damn it. I can't see.

Someone was heard banging on the front door.

**= Alan Marciano =**  
Hey Kennedy? What the hell is going on? I heard shots.

**= Allison Hunter =**  
It's Marciano.

**= Alan Marciano =**  
Jesus. Are you guys okay in there?

They both once again ran down to the front door but it was still pried shut.

**= Leon Kennedy =**  
Alan! Get back to the vehicles and get the flak jackets and the rifles.

**= Alan Marciano =**  
What happened?

They continued to scream through the door.

**= Leon Kennedy =**  
Agent…(sigh) Kim's dead. She was attacked by a man in here. The door is stuck.

**= Alan Marciano =**  
Holy shit. All right. I'll get the twelve gauge and blow the hinges off.

Alan began running back to the two SUVs further down the street.

All Leon and Allison heard next was faint and disturbing:

**= Alan Marciano =**  
Don't move! I'm a federal agent. I'm armed.

Then a few gunshots and the chilling sound of Agent Marciano screaming.

**= Allison Hunter =**  
Oh my god! What the fuck! Who are these people?

But that wasn't it. After their ears witnessed the death of Alan Marciano, they heard a loud engine roar right past the house. And then an extremely loud bang and crash. A few gunshots and the sounds of the Spanish officers yelling could also be faintly heard.

Both Leon and Agent Hunter didn't know what to say. They were speechless.  
Leon ran into the kitchen and picked up a knife and darted back in front of the sealed door. He started trying to pry the door up and off the hinges.

After some sweat, and a few minutes, the door finally gave way and fell forward. Both agents drew their weapons and slowly walked outside.

Agents Donald Breedan and Frank York were missing, possibly dead. Agent Kim Kessler was dead. Agent Alan Marciano was most likely dead but his body was nowhere to be seen. And the two officers were…

Leon couldn't bear to think about it. They ran down the road to where the SUVs were or where they should have been.

They weren't there. Instead, there were just empty shell casings, and deep tire tracks. Then they peaked down into the ravine. One SUV was there as was another vehicle. It looked like an old pickup truck. From what Leon could collect, the pickup ran the SUV off the road and pushed it down into the side of the river. But where was the other SUV?

**= Allison Hunter =**  
Leon.

Allison was next to the bridge. It had collapsed and the one half was dangling, as was the second SUV. It wasn't going to hold there for long.

**= Leon Kennedy =**  
Here take my hand. Don't let go.

**= Allison Hunter =**  
What are you doing?

**= Leon Kennedy =**  
We need the jackets and the rifles. Hold tight.

Leon used Allison's weight to suspend himself down toward the hanging truck. He was able to get close enough to open the trunk and fish out an H&K MP-5 High-powered assault rifle and a bulletproof flak jacket. He tossed it up to her side.

Next, he tried getting another Kevlar vest out, but the bridge started giving way.

**= Leon Kennedy =**  
Pull me up!

She did so as the bridge finally fully collapsed taking the other SUV with it. A huge explosion and an additional collection of smoke from the fire resulted.

Leon laid on the ground and tried to catch his breath not to mention his thoughts.

**= Allison Hunter =**  
What now?

**= Leon Kennedy =**  
(Sigh)…You don't have a signal do you? On your cell?

**= Allison Hunter =**  
No. I haven't since we crossed into this valley.

**= Leon Kennedy =**  
Me ether.

Leon stood up and checked his Sig.

**= Leon Kennedy =**  
I've got two mags. 13 rounds left in my current mag. And then 8 in my back up Glock.

**= Allison Hunter =**  
Same here.

**= Leon Kennedy =**  
Okay. Here take the vest.

**= Allison Hunter =**  
Leon…

**= Leon Kennedy =**  
Just do it. Put it on. Gimme the assault rifle. Only way now…is to go forward. See if we can find Donald and everyone else…alive, lets hope.

She slid the vest on and velcroed it shut. He steadied the rifle on his shoulder and together they started walking down the road…hoping for some sign of anything. Unbeknown to them, the so-called village, was just that way.


End file.
